Candleholders have been known in the art for some time, and traditional wax candles utilize wax candles in a glass candle holder which are sold full. Over time the candle's wax and wick are consumed, resulting in the candle surface becoming progressively lower relative to the candleholder's surface opening. As a result, certain challenges are presented. Candles burning low in a candleholder are more difficult to light, may allow less air and oxygen to the flame. Further, as a candle burns, the wick may be frayed and discolored, and a user desires to trim the candle's wick. Where the wick position is low in a candleholder, this task is more difficult. Further, many candles are scented, and burning a scented candle releases scent into the surroundings. To optimize scent dissipation, it is useful to have a candle burn near a candleholder's surface—not deep within a candleholder. Further, wax candles tend to be relatively hard and immobile within a candleholder. Lastly, candles burning deep within candleholders typically leave unsightly black soot or carbon deposits on the candleholder's interior making the candleholder, and often candle, black, unsightly, and sooty appearing.